1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shelf organizers, in general, and, more particularly, to a shelf organizer for the display of items of merchandise. While the present invention has many applications, it has been found especially useful for the display of videotape cartons.
2. Background Art
Videotapes are usually supplied at retail each in a carton having, for example, for VHS tapes, a face side approximately 4 inches wide by 71/2 inches high and having a depth of about 1 inch. The face side displays the title of the videotape and includes graphics to attract the attention of prospective purchasers or renters. The side edges also display at least the title. In some establishments that rent and/or sell a large number of videotapes, the videotape cartons (usually without the videotape inside) are displayed on shelves with the cartons positioned flat against the back of each shelf, the bottom of which may be tilted slightly outward, in order to fully display the face of the carton. In other establishments, "tracks" are used to display videotape cartons, the tracks comprising channel-shaped members, attached to walls or other structures, in which channels the bases of the cartons rest. While these arrangements satisfactorily hold the cartons, they require a total shelf or track length that is, for VHS videotapes, about 4 inches times the number of cartons to be displayed. In an establishment with many thousands of titles, many hundreds of feet of shelf space are required. This is expensive, not only in terms of the shelving itself, but also in the required floor space for the shelving. The total shelf length could be reduced by 75 percent if the cartons were positioned in face-to-back configuration so that only the edges of the cartons were visible. This arrangement, however, while displaying the titles of the side edges, would cause the loss of the effect of the graphics.
It would be desirable to have means to hold the cartons in such a position that the graphics on the faces of the cartons were substantially visible to a person facing the shelves, yet to be able to reduce the total shelf length required. It would also be desirable to have such means that could be conveniently retrofitted to existing shelves.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a shelf organizer for videotape cartons that holds such cartons for display of substantially all of the graphics on the faces of the cartons, while reducing the total shelf length required.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a shelf organizer that can be conveniently retrofitted to existing videotape display shelving.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a shelf organizer that is quickly, simply, and easily installed, without damaging existing shelving, and without requiring more than a minimum degree of disruption of an existing business.
Other objects of the present invention will, in part, be obvious, and will, in part, appear in the following description.